A Devil Can Love
by 100Encantada
Summary: Ako nga pala ay isang exchange student sa Rikkai Daizoku Fuzoku at tuklasin niyo kung paano ko binago ang bad boy na ito. Akaya Kirihara X OC.


**A Devil Can Love**

Ako nga pala ay isang exchange student sa Rikkai Daizoku Fuzoku at tuklasin niyo kung paano ko binago ang bad boy na ito. Akaya Kirihara X OC.

Sa isang classroom pumasok ang isang teacher at binati niya ang kanyang mga students.

"Good morning sa inyo" bati ng teacher sa mga students

"Good morning din po" bati pabalik ng mga students

"Sa ngayon bago tayo magsimula ay may ipakikilala akong bago ninyong classmate, halika at pumasok ka na rito" Isang babae ang binuksan ang pinto at humarap sa class

"Ipakilala mo na ang iyong sarili" tumango ang babae

"Hello everyone! Ako nga pala si Kyrah, exchange student galing sa Pilipinas, and it's nice meeting you everybody" pumalakpak ang lahat maliban sa isang tao na nasa dulo.

"Sige umupo ka na, sa may tabi ni Kirihara, sa dulo" at ako ay umupo malapit sa kanya

"Kamusta? Kirihara 'di ba?" tinanong ko ang aking katabi na nakatingin sa window at nakakalumbaba

"Hmm" siya ay tumango lamang

"Ako nga pala si…"

"Kyrah" humarap siya sa akin, siya ay may magulong buhok at kulay berde na mata, at sa tingin ko ay nag-mukha syang seaweed dahil doon.

"Sorry masyado ba akong madaldal?"

"Sa tingin mo?"

"Sorry"

"Akaya, Akaya Kirihara ang pangalan ko. Mabuti naman at nakakapagsalita ka ng Japanese language"

"Salamat, kung tutuusin madali naman matutunan ito at gusto ko ang language niyo "

Ako nga pala si Kyrah isang exchange student na galing pa sa Pilipinas at ipinadala sa dito sa Japan. Ako ay may mahabang buhok at mga bilugang mga mata. Kung tutuusin hindi naman mahirap pag-aralan ang language nila at napakadali at nae-enjoy ko ito at nakaka-salamuha ko ang aking mga kaklase kaso nga lang isang katabi ko ang aking kinaiinisan okay lang kasi pogi naman siya,at maganda ako…echosera ka 'teh?!

At ang balita ko isa siyang tennis player at tinaguriang "The second year ace" at magiging captain na daw siya at ang chizmiz sa kanya eh, malupit daw siya sa mga ka-match niya. Hmm, bakit hindi ko siya panuorin mag-praktis ng laro nila

_**Bakit kapag tumitingin ka natutunaw ako,**____**  
**__**Bakit kapag lumalapit ka kumakabog ang puso ko**__**  
**__**Bakit kapag nandito ka sumasaya araw ko**__**  
**__**Lahat ng bagay sa mundo parang walang gulo**__**  
**_

**Physical Education class…**

Okay, oras na para magbanat-banat ng buto pag may time

"Okay class mag-iistretching at warm-up muna tayo mag proceed sa main activity natin" ang sabi ng aming teacher

"Aba main activity, gusto ko iyan" sabi ni Akaya na dumila sa upper lip niya

"Mukhang exciting" sabi ko naman, pagkatapos ng aming stretching at warm up ay pinapila kami para sa aming main activity

"Para sa ating main activity ay mag-pair up kayo" ang aming mga kaklase ay nagsipag-takbuhan at ikot-ikot sila samantalang ako naman ay mistulang tuod sa aking kinatatayuan, dahil wala akong makita.

"Kyrah" isang pamilyar na boses ang tumawag sa akin

"A-Akaya hindi nga?!" ini-offer niya ang kanyang kamay sa akin nakatingin sa other side

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"Sige na nga" ini-abot ko ang aking kamay sa kanya

"Ngayon tayo ay sasayaw ng Tango" ang sabi ng aming teacher

"A-ano daw iyon?" natulala si Akaya

"T-tango ba kamo?" nag- taas ako ng isang kilay

"Alright class simulan na ang pagsasayaw" pinindot niya button ng radio

Kusang gumalaw ang aming mga paa at nagpaikot-ikot, ang aming mga kamay naman ay nanginginig sa nerbiyos na maaaring magkamali anumang oras ngayon, at hindi nagsasalubong ang aming mga mata at marahil ito ay sa aming mga hiya at sa ngayon ay nakakaramdam na ako ng init sa aking mga pisngi, higit sa lahat ang mabilis na pag-tibok ng aking puso at nararamdaman din namin ang aming mga hininga.

"Aray!" napasigaw ako sa sakit ng aking paa na natapakan niya

"Sorry, hindi ko sinasadya" dumistansiya siya sa akin

"Ulitin na lang natin"

"Sige" at kami'y sumayaw sa saliw ng tugtugin at hanggang sa kami'y tumigil na

"Anyare?" tanong ko

"Tumigil na ang music natin" paliwanag sa aki ni Akaya

"Ganun ba?"

"Ganun na nga"

"Okay class, magaling at maganda ang inyong mga sinayaw. Specially sila Akaya at si Kyrah. I want to see that dance next meeting, and the rest of you more practice pa, okay ba iyon?" compliment at tanong ng aming teacher

"Opo teacher" at pagkatapos ay inulan kami ng isang applause ng buong klase at mga asar

"Di niyo sinasabi ang galing niyo pala mag-Tango"

"Kayo ha?!"

"Sana kayo na lang ang partner namin"

"Hindi ko nga alam ang Tango, ngayon ko lang ito nalaman" dispensa ko

"Kunwari pa kayo 'no" napansin ko ang mukha ni Akaya, balot ito ng pamumula dahil sa hiya

**English class…**

"Good day class" isang English speaking teacher ang pumasok sa aming classroom

"Good day teacher"

"It seems we had a new student here, can you please introduce yourself?"

"I am Kyrah an exchange student from the Philippines…"

"Aba ang galling mo pala sa english" bulong ni Akaya

"Mr. Kirihara is there anything you want to say?"

"Wala po"

"In English please"

"Nothing at all Ma'am"

"Good, so for today we are going to have our speech class. Everyone please group yourselves and Ms. Kyrah please group with Mr. Kirihara"

"Aba, mukhang tayo na naman ang magka-grupo"

"Hindi lang naman tayo eh, may iba pa na makiki-group sa atin 'no"

"Mabuti naman"

"Pansin ko parang ayaw mo ng subject na ito"

"Mabuti alam mo" sa ngayon kami ay lima sa isang grupo

"Mukhang maganda ang speech natin ngayon ah" comment ni Haru

"The Lady and the Prince" binasa ito ni Miho

"Wow, may fight scene at may kissing scene dito" sabi ni Daisuke

"Magsisimula na ba tayo?"

"Si Lady Maria ay si Kyrah, si Edward ay si Akaya…"

"Pwede iba na lang ang ibigay niyo sa akin?" reklamo ni Akaya

"Hindi pwede"

"Sige na, sayang 'to"

"Sige na nga" at kami ay nagpraktis ng aming speech class at nang kami naman ang magpe-present

"…Edward please never leave me again"

"Yes my Maria…"

_Kiss, kiss, kiss…_Ito ang susunod na eksena namin, naku bahala na nga

Nagkatinginan kami ni Akaya, dahil alam namin na kissing scene na ang susunod at inilapit niya ang mukha at napansin ko na namumula siya

"Kiss na, Kiss na dali ! " kilig at tili ang pumalahaw sa classroom

Nang magkalapit na ang aming mga mukha, napapikit na lang ang aking mga mata at kung anong mainit ang dumapo sa aking mukha. Nang buksan ko ang isang mata ko isang pamaypay ang nakatakip sa aming mga mukha

"Did you guys kiss?" tinanong kami ng aming teacher

"It's up to you, if you want to think of it as a kiss" ini-explain ko sa aming teacher

"Alright then, you have the highest grade to me"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Salamat Kyrah"

"Para saan?" pagkaupo ay pinasalamatan niya ako

"Sa grades ko"

"Wala iyon"

_**Bakit kapag nakikita ka parang nasa ulap ako**__**  
**__**Bakit kapag kausap kita nauutal-utal sayo**__**  
**__**Bakit kapag nandito ka nababaliw ako**__**  
**__**Nababaliw sa tuwa ang puso ko**__**  
**_

**Tennis courts… **

"Hoy Akaya!" tinawag siya ni Bunta at ni Jackal

"Bakit mga sempai?" napakamot siya sa ulo

"Ikaw ha, mayroon kang hindi sinasabi sa amin"

"Ha, alin iyon?"

"Kunwari pa ang junior ace namin" asar ni Bunta

"Anong mayron?"

"May maganda kang classmate at katabi mo ngayon" binuklat ni Yanagi ang kanyang notebook

"At ng dahil sa kanya, tumaas ang grade mo sa English class mo"

"Kaya pala ang aga mo lumabas ng class" inakbayan siya ni Niou

"Ganoon din sa P.E class niyo"

"Naku ang baby boy namin, inlababo na" pinisil ni Jackal ang kanyang pisngi

"Inlababo kayo jan!?"

"In love ka daw ba?" Tanong ni Captain Yukimura

"Hindi 'no" malapit na siyang mag-bloodshot mode ng dumating si Vice Captain Sanada

"Akaya" mahinahon na sambit ni Vice Captain Sanada

"Isa ka pa!"

"Ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo?"

"P-patawad nadala lamang ako" ng kumalma na ang lahat

"Bilang parusa ko mag-hapon akong mag te-training" boluntaryo niya itong ginawa at lumabas na ng court at nag simula ng push ups.

"…50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55…" butil-butil na mga pawis ang namumutaktak sa kanyang noo at basa na ang kanyang likuran

"…aaminin ko maganda siya, mabait at mahinhin, pero hindi siya ang type kong babae. Anghel siya demonyo ako…"

"…bakit ba ginugulo niya ako, ngayon nga lang kami nagkita. Well she's pretty and I'm handsome. Agad-agad?! Hindi ba admiration muna?!..Aba napa English ako ha"

Isang anino ang tumakip sa kanyang paningin at tiningnan niya kung kanino ito.

"K-Kyrah, ikaw pala" agad din syang tumayo mula sa lapag

"Pagod ka na ba? Heto ang towel at bottled juice, magpunas ka at uminom para ma-refresh ka" iniabot ko ang towel at bottled juice sa kanya

"Salamat at na-abala pa yata kita" nagpunas siya ng kanyang pawis at inubos ang juice

"Wala iyon, sinabihan kase nila ako na nandito ka at kailangan mo daw ng encouragement" tumingin kami sa kabilang bahagi at kumakaway ang kanyang mga Sempai

"Bakit ka nga pala naparito?"

"Ang totoo naglilinis kami ng room at pagkatapos nilapitan ako ng isang matangkad na lalake, yung Jackal ba iyon? Kailangan mo daw nito"

"Halika ipakikilala kita sa kanila"

"No need, nakilala ko na sila kanina at ang po-pogi nila ha"

"Ako hindi ba pogi sa iyo?"

"Lamang lang si Yukimura ng sampung paligo sa iyo pero habang tumatagal ay mas pa- pogi ka ng pogi"

"Echosera!" sabay naming sinabi at nagkatawan pa kami

"Ang peg niyo ha!?" biniro kami ng mga sempai niya

_**Chorus**__**  
**__**Sa isang sulyap mo ay nabihag ako, para bang himala ang lahat ng ito,**____**  
**__**Sa isang sulyap mo nabighani ako, nabalot ng pag-asa ang puso,**____**  
**__**Sa isang sulyap mo nalaman ang totoo, ang sarap mabuhay punung-puno ng kulay,**____**  
**__**Sa isang sulyap mo ayos na ako, sa isang sulyap mo, napa-ibig ako**__**  
**_

Lumipas ang ilang araw at unti-unti ay nagkakasundo kami ngunit may kakaiba akong napapansin sa kanya, ang ugali niya sa classroom at sa tennis court,,,parang magka-iba.

"Siya nga pala kung manonood ka ng match ko, ingat ka lang" warning ni Akaya

"Bakit matatamaan ba ako ng bola?" tanong ko sa kanya

"Hindi dahil doon, may iba pa at kung ako sa iyo doon ka lang sa labas ng tennis court o kaya sa may bleachers"

"Hmm, okay"

"One more thing, pag may-injury ako wag kang lalapit"

"Malamang baka magka-infection ako"

_Ayokong saktan ka kapag nag activate na ang Devil mode ko, sana hindi ako mag-bagong anyo at magwala._

"3 days na lang match niyo na pala 'no?" tanong ko sa kanya

"Ha? Ano ulit?"

"Ansabe ko match niyo na next 3 days"

"Oo, manonood ka ba?"

"Siyempre naman"

_**Bakit kapag kasama kita ang mundo ko'y nag-iiba**__**  
**__**Bakit kapag kapiling kita ang puso ko'y sumusigla**__**  
**_

Dumating ang araw ng final match nila laban sa ibang school. Seigaku. Maalala ko hindi pa gumagaling ang sugat niya sa nakaraang match niya. Hindi ko naman napanood ung laban niya nung nakaraan at sana ito hindi ko ito ma-miss.

"…Akaya tama na itigil mo na ito,,," sabi ito ni Sempai Yanagi

"…hindi pa ako tapos, dudurugin ko sila…" tumatawa siyang sinabi ito habang tumutulo ang dugo mula sa kanyang mga sugat kahit ang kalaban niya na si Kaido at Inui hinang-hina na

"…isa 'pag di ka tumigil…" pagkatapos nagbago ang kulay ng mata niya na pula sumunod na ang pag-iiba ng kulay ng buhok niya at skin niya"

_Siya nga pala kung manonood ka ng match ko, ingat ka lang, _naalala ko ang sinabi niyang ito sa akin pero ganoon gusto ko siyang lapitan at alagaan

"…hindi ka ba titigil sa pagpapahirap kay Sempai Inui, pwes ako ang harapin mo Kirihara…" sinabi ito ni Kaido ng Seigaku na nagbago na rin ng kulay

"…e 'di gawin mo, kung kaya mo…" patuloy niya habang parehas na silang injured at tumapon ang salamin ni Inui at dinurog niya ito, hinampas naman siya ng raketa ni Sempai Yanagi hanggang nadala ang ka-match niya sa infirmary

"…tama na panalo na tayo…" at ng makabalik sila sa corner ng Rikkai side

"A-akaya, ayos ka lang ba?" tumakbo ako sa may bleachers at pinuntahan ko siya

"Umalis ka rito!" parang ibang Akaya ang sumagot sa akin

"Ano ka ba, si Kyrah iyan" kinakalma siya Sempai Sanada

"Hindi ko siya kailangan!"

"Akaya sorry kung gagawin ko ito sa iyo" nilapitan ko siya at

"Aray! Anyare ba sa akin?" bumalik siya sa dati ngunit ako

"Sa wakas nakabalik ka na rin" sinabi ito sa kanya ni Yagyuu

"Hindi mo naalala na sinampal ka ni Kyrah?" pinaalala ito ni Niou

"Teka asan nasaan si Kyrah"

"Ayun tumatakbo at umiiyak" pagkatapos niyang marinig iyon tumakbo siya para hanapin ako kahit start na ng Doubles 1

"Kyrah, Kyrah, Kyrah!" patuloy siya sa paghahanap sa akin

"Sorry hindi ko gusto mangyari iyon" habang ako patuloy sa paglalakad kung saan-saan

"Parang hindi siya ang Akaya na…"

"Kyrah" isang mahinon at familiar na boses ang aking narinig

"Akaya" napaatras ako sa takot

"Hindi ako iyong kanina na naglalaro" sinubukan kong tumakbo ngunit

"…please, magpapaliwanag ako…" hinawakan niya agad ang braso ko

"Sabihin mo sino yung naglalaro kanina?" patuloy pa rin sa pagluha ang aking mga mata

"A-ang totoo niyan nag-iiba ang ugali ko kapag naglalaro ako"

"Ibig mo bang sabihin 'Bipolar' ka?"

"Manic disorder o di naman kaya Mild Dissociative disorder mabuti nga hindi schizophrenia, pwede na rin ang bipolar"

"Nagpatingin ka na ba sa psychiatrist?"

"Hindi ko kailangan iyon" pinunasan niya ang aking mga luha

"I want to help you sa pagkawala ng bipolar mo"

"Sa tingin ko natulungan mo na ako"

"Ha paano?"

"Nang sampalin mo ako kanina, ang devil mode ko nawala siya at sa tingin ko oras na para bumalik ako sa sarili ko at kung 'di dahil sa iyo baka hindi na kita mahahabol"

"Salamat"

"Salamat din" bigla niya akong kinabig at niyakap

"S-sandali lang" bumils ang tibok ng puso ko

"Sabihin na lang natin pasalamat ko ito sa iyo"

Lumipas rin ang finals at sa wakas nakabalik na rin ang lahat sa dati, hindi lang iyon pati ang oras ko sandal na lang (I wasn't talking about death) pero bakit ganoon si Akaya habang tumatagal ay lalo akong nagkaka-attachment sa kanya…

"Kyrah, halika lunch tayo" yaya sa akin ni Akaya

"Sure why not" pag-agree ko sa kanya

"Siya nga pala ba't mo ako niyaya?" tanong ko habang kumakain

"Wala, siyempre friends tayo"

"Naman" _sana girlfriend na lang _at pagkatapos ng aming lunch ay pinatawag ako ng aming teacher

"Hija may sasabihin ako sa iyo"

"Bakit po?" pagkatapos ay bumalik ako ng classroom

"Oy anyare sa iyo?" tanong sa akin ni Akaya

"Ha?" napalingon ako sa kanya

"Sabi na nga ba eh"

"H-ha"

"Napagalitan ka 'no?" biro sa akin ni Akaya

"Hindi kaya"

"Weh?"

"Ewan ko sa iyo" patuloy kami sa kulitan

Sana hindi na lang ako pinatawag ng aming teacher at sana hindi ako na distract ng dahil doon and supposed to be nagkakaunawaan na sana ang aming feelings kung hindi lang ako kinausap ng aming teacher tungkol sa pag-alis ko rito at pag-uwi sa amin.

"Kyrah, pwede ba magtanong?" ini-approach ako ni Akaya

"Tungkol saan?"

"Uhm, ang totoo niyan…" namula ang kanyang pisngi

"Ano nga, 'pag hindi mo sinabi iyan mapapanis ang laway mo, sige ka" biro at takot ko sa kanya

"Sige na nga, dahil magkaibigan tayo. May crush kasi ako ang kaso nga lang magkaiba kami at sa tingin ko hindi nya ako type" paliwanag niya

"O, tapos?"

"I like her kaya pwede ba tulungan mo ako, please?" parang iba ang pag tibok ng puso ko

"Ano gusto mo gawin ko?" tinaasan ko siya ng isang kilay

"Pwede mo ba akong tulungan ligawan siya?"

"Ano ulit?" nag bingi-bingihan ako

"Liligawan ko siya" hanggang sa nag-bell at tumingin ako sa wristwatch ko

"Oh! Look at the time, kailangan ko pa mag-grocery. Sige babu" agad akong tumayo

"Sige bukas na lang" tiningnan ko lang siya at umalis na ako

**Akaya's POV…**

_Ang totoo niyan ikaw ang tinutukoy kong crush ko at the same time magkaiba dahil sa nationality natin Japanese ako, Filipina ka. Of course kaya nga ako nagpapatulong sa iyo dahil gusto ko malaman kung paano ang courtship sa inyo ayoko naman kitang i-taken for granted ka ng basta basta lang. At sana bago ka umalis nasabi ko na sa iyo ang nararamdaman ko sa iyo. Kung hindi dahil sa iyo hindi ako magbabago. I like you_

**Kyrah's Pad…**

"I hate you, after we made friends with each other ganito lang ang gagawin mo sa akin. Ano ba tingin mo sa atin? 'No strings attached' hindi bale na lang tingnan ko na lang ang mukha mo 'pag wala na ako sa tabi mo?!" patuloy ako sa pagluha at pagsusuntok sa unan ko hanggang sa tumunog ang cellphone ko

"Hello?" nagpunas ako ng luha at sinagot ko ang phone ko

"Masusunod po" sinagot ko ang nasa kabilang phone line

"Handa na ako para bukas"

_**Bakit kapag nandito ka problema ko'y nabubura**__**  
**__**Ikaw ang aking pag-asa at ang tanging ligaya**_

The next day…

Pumasok si Akaya sa loob ng classroom at nagtaka siya na wala pa si Kyrah sa upuan, dahil maaga pumapasok si Kyrah kalimitan iniiwanan niya ang bag niya sa upuan at umaalis sandali at bumabalik sa loob ng classroom. At dahil simula na ng lecture…

"Hinahanap mo siya 'no?" tanongng teacher nila

"Opo"

"Hindi mo ba nabalitaan?" tinanong siya ng isa sa mga kaklase niya

"Ang alin?" na confuse siya sa mga sinasabi nito

"Si Kyrah, tinawagan siya ng school nila at pinababalik na siya"

"Kailan pa?"

"Kahapon lang at ngayon nasa airport na siya and about to board a plane"

"H-hindi, nagbibiro lang kayo diba?" watery na ang mga mata niya

"Totoo ang sinasabi nila Akaya" isang boses ang nagsalita

"Mga sempai" si Captain Yukimura, V. Captain Sanada at ang iba pa

"Kahapon lang ng sinabi niya na uuwi na siya at sinabi niya sa amin na 'wag ito ipaalam sa iyo para hindi ka mag-bloodshot mode" sinabi ito ni Sanada at ni Yanagi

"At ngayon nasa airport na siya" dagdag ni Jackal at ni Bunta

"In fact hindi na siya dapat pumapasok sa week na ito at kaya lang naman siya pumasok dahil sa friendship niyo" sabi ni Niou at Yagyuu

"Ano hahabulin mo ba siya?" seryosong tanong ni Yukimura

"Hindi ko alam"

"Sabihin mo, may feelings ka ba sa kanya?" tanong ni Bunta

"Oo gusto ko siya .Hindi, mahal ko siya" tumayo siya at tumakbo

**Tokyo International Airport…**

Nakaupo ako sa waiting area at naghihintay ng oras ng flight ko, hawak ko rin ang aking passport para makauwi na

"_Attention! Philippine flights, now boarding and please get inside the plane now…" _ini- announce ito ng isa sa mga staff.

Tumayo ako at paakyat na ng escalator ngunit may gumugulo sa aking isipan, sinasabi na 'ito nga ba gusto ng isip ko dahil kailangan o dinidikta ng puso ko'. Ang hirap pala talaga ng ganito ang maging kaibigan o ka-ibigan sa kanya. Yes it's like I'm going crazy with things around since I met him, he don't like speaking in English and I'm speaking his language.

"Kyrah!" isang napaka familiar na boses ang tumawag at aking nilingon

"A-Akaya" siya'y mukhang pagod at naka-tuck out na ang polo niya

"Anong ginagawa mo? Dapat nasa school ka ngayon" nilapitan naming ang isa't isa

"Andito ako para sabihin sa'yo ang nararamdaman ko" hinawakan niya kamay ko

"Akala ko ba, may iba kang gusto"

"Ang totoo niyan…" tinanggal ko ang kamay ko sa kanya

"Please Akaya, may flight akong hahabulin" tinalikuran ko siya

"Sandali, makinig ka muna" niyakap niya ako sa likod

"Bitawan mo ako!" sinampal ko siya

"Simula ng sampalin mo ako, nagbago na ako"

"A-ano?"

"Nawala na ang demonyo sa loob ko at hindi na siya babalik pa"

"Huwag mo nga akong niloloko"

"Maniniwala ka ba kung sasabihin kong ikaw ang tinutukoy kong crush ko?"

"At bakit ako maniniwala sa iyo?"

"Dahil dito" he kissed me in no time and it's like I'm going to melt in my feet .Everyone around us look , kanina pa sila nakatingin sa amin at para lang silang nanood ng romantic movie ang kinaiba ay live ito.

"Ngayon naniniwala ka na ba? O gusto mo isa pa" yumuko na lang ako

"Hindi na kailangan dahil may gusto rin ako sa iyo"

"Yes!"

"Aishteru yo Akaya"

"Ano ba sa Filipino ang Aishteru?"

"Mahal kita"

"Mahal kita Kyrah"

At ang lahat ay nagpalakpakan at dahil sa hiya tumakbo kami palabas ng airport.

"Hindi mo na ba ako iiwanan?" tanong ng aking mahal

"Oo hindi kita iiwanan pa"

_**(REPEAT CHORUS 2x)**__****_

_** sa isang sulyap mo, ayos na ako**__**  
**__**Sa isang sulyap mo, napa-ibig ako...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Chos tapos ka rin!

Related naman ung song diba?

Si Kyrah, classmate ko siya

100Encantada


End file.
